


hoax (my kingdom come undone)

by wingwinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26479240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingwinist/pseuds/wingwinist
Summary: BREAKING NEWS: REPORTEDLY MARK LEE THE CEO OF NEO ENTERTAINMENT HAS DIVORCED HIS WIFE.Mark has divorced his pretend wife to marry Donghyuck... when everything seemed to be going great, their relationship faces another crisis.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	hoax (my kingdom come undone)

**Author's Note:**

> hi :) this is the final part for my markhyuck series (based on folklore by ts) I hope you enjoyed reading it ! Kudos if you enjoyed ! Look foward to my next update (❁´◡`❁)
> 
> part 1  
> » clandestine meetings

BREAKING NEWS: REPORTEDLY MARK LEE THE CEO OF NEO ENTERTAINMENT HAS DIVORCED HIS WIFE.

Mark was woken up by the sound of a headline on tv that can be heard across the room. The news was never "the news." It was population control made easy. Hyuck looked tense. Only then Mark realizes the news was about him divorcing his wife. He immediately shut the television off.

“Hey! don’t watch that” Mark quickly sits next to Hyuck and hugs him. He felt hot tears dripping on his shoulders as he embraced Donghyuck ‘fuck why is he crying’.

“Why are you crying baby? What’s wrong?” Mark asks as he rubs Hyuck’s back as a sign of comfort.  
Donghyuck brings his face forward to face Mark. Mark wipes his tears away and plants a gentle kiss on his cheeks, his forehead, his jaw. Donghyuck smiled again.

“I’m beyond happy baby! We can officially date now in public. I can finally tell my friends. I feel like I can finally breathe properly now. I have been walking on eggshells for the past 2 years, for the sake of your reputation. We have been dating for almost 5 years now Markie, we made it this far.”  
Donghyuck pushed Mark intensely until he was on top of Mark until he has his head pressed on the couch whilst looking up to a smiley Hyuck. Mark flipped him over and started kissing him all over but his lips. “Don’t tease me Mark” It started slow but escalated real fast. “Be patient baby. Donghyuck was tugging at the end of Mark’s shirt ‘ooh fuck okay’. Mark hastily pulled his shirt over his head. “room” Hyuck managed to slip the word out.  
As they reach the room, they fall back onto the soft mattress. Hyuck pulls Mark into his arms until he is laying next to him. Both of them are heated and craving for some kind of friction. Hyuck decided to hike one of his legs up onto Mark’s thigh ‘fuck Hyuck’ moans leaving his mouth.”this feels so good Mark” The rest of the morning was full of swearing and groaning.

They were interrupted when Mark’s phone rang.

Mark groaned, annoyed as he reached out for his phone. “Mom” was written on the screen.

“Hello mom.”

“Mark, it took you awhile to pick up.”

“Haha yeah, I was busy!” his voice raised up as Donghyuck kissed his neck trying to get him to hang up.

“I was just calling to invite you for dinner tonight.”

“Ok mom. I’ll text you later, I’m a bit busy right now. Bye love you” Mark hung up on the phone and tossed it on the ground next to him.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

On their way to the Lee’s house, Mark squeezed Donghyuck’s hand as a sign of assurance “ Hyuckie, we’ll be okay.” He knows Hyuck is nervous , he is also nervous. 5 years of dating Hyuck but his parents only know him as Mark’s secret lover.

As they arrived on the front porch, Mr and Mrs Lee opened the door. Mrs Lee gave Mark a hug and shook hands with Haechan. Mr Lee on the other hand only said ‘son’ to Mark and gave Hyuck n a dirty look as he scanned Hyuck from top to bottom, looking unsatisfied. Walking to the dinner table felt like hell for Hyuck. He can feel the Lee’s judging him so much

This is how dinner went.

A heavy silence settled over them, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere and sweaty, nervous hands under the tables. Unsettled eyes glanced unceremoniously around and tried to avoid eye contact. Mr Lee had a lot of questions for Hyuck, it felt like he was being interviewed at the police station. He feels like he’s about to pass out. Mark rest his hands on Hyuck’s thigh to calm him down every time his father would question him.

“Mark can you show me the bathroom please” he has a desperate look on his face.

“oh my god Mark! They hate me. Your parents hate me. Your father gave me a dirty look earlier when I arrived. We have to stop seeing each other. They hate me!” Donghyuck was freaking out in the bathroom.

“since when did the intelligent Hyuck I know cared about what people think of him, huh?” Mark sounded curious but sarcastic at the same time.

“they are not just ‘people’! They are your parents. Of course I’m nervous.” 

“just be yourself baby. Give them time, they would like you as much as I do. I promise.”

“ok… ok ! I can do this. I am Lee Donghyuck. I can get through this. I got through having an illicit affair with you for 2 years. This should be a piece of cake” Donghyuck reassured himself.

“that’s my baby” Mark pressed a soft kiss on his lips which made Hyuck laughed. He must’ve thought he was being ridiculous for a moment there.

Luckily for Donghyuck, Mark got them excused from dinner early as he comes up with an excuse about having a to settle some work.

They are now home, in bed snuggled up in each other’s arms. It feels great now that Mark is divorced, he doesn’t have to worry about getting into a scandal.

“I like it when you wrap your hands around me, it makes me feel safe.”  
“Having you in my life makes me feel like everything's possible in this world, like I can conquer anything”

Donghyuck confessed to Mark as they their eyes meet, it was like he can see galaxies instead of just pupils. 

“I’m glad you feel that way baby. All I want is for you to be happy from now on. No more illicit affairs between you and I”  
“Thank you so much Hyuckie for staying by my side.” Mark gently kissed Donghyuck’s forehead.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------

_  
My only one  
My smoking gun  
My eclipsed sun  
This has broken me down  
My twisted knife  
My sleepless night  
My winless fight  
This has frozen my ground_

Falling in love with Mark was the best thing that has happened to Donghyuck. He knew Mark was the one for him, when Mark made him felt comfortable that night they met at the office dinner party. It felt as if the missing affection and attention he has been longing for all these years is now here, in the form of a person which is Mark. Donghyuck felt like being in love with Mark is like finding a home, he found comfort within him.  
Mark gives him the best but also worst memories in life. He would lay in bed awake at night worrying about their future. He never wins in their fights but he has accepted that fact. Those bad memories are so unpleasant he would get goosebumps when it crosses his mind. It had ruin him emotionally and mentally. But that’s all in the past, Donghyuck thought.  
As of right now, everything is falling into place like pieces of puzzles. Donghyuck would do anything for this relationship to work, to keep Mark happy. Donghyuck doesn’t regret meeting Mark and he knows Mark might not be his first love but he really wishes in life is for him to be his last.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------  
a few months later.

When everything seemed like it was going well. The past few months has been tough for Mark and Donghyuck. They have drifted apart almost. Mark is too busy for Donghyuck these days and he is not handling it well. He knows the greatest love of all time are over now.

There is part of growing up that is genuine, and part that disguises the greatest pain we can ever know. Mark is growing up fast because he doesn’t have a choice. He has a company to run. He has a lot of responsibilities that pushed him to mature in a blink of an eye. Mark’s growth; he wants to protect others (Donghyuck) instead of being selfish; he wants to react to disaster with calm thought and decisive leadership. But in the process of trying, he is under so much pressure and stress which made him sensitive and angry all the time.

Donghyuck thought to himself “our coming-of-age has come and gone”. Suddenly this season, it's clear. Hyuck is referring to how the sweet, soft spoken Mark he used to know is no longer the same, unfamiliar almost. His attitude changed drastically over the months. Donghyuck is upset by that fact, because he is to under so much stress. It’s been months and Mark’s parents still doesn’t seem to like him. The media is still tailing him around, publishing gossips about him. He feels unfair that Mark is always angry at him nowadays. He used to ask if Donghyuck is okay but not anymore. 

_  
Stood on the cliffside screaming, "Give me a reason"  
Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in  
Don't want no other shade of blue but you  
No other sadness in the world would do_

Deep down, Donghyuck feels as if he’s at a cliff ready to jump off. He doesn’t know what else to do. He gave his best and everything for Mark. In heart-stopping waves of hurt, he is waiting for another reason to die for Mark. Donghyuck has doubts about their relationship. He often felt that Mark doesn’t love him and he is a burden. When Mark tells Donghyuck he loves him he believes it but never really felt it nor believed it deep down in his hearts as much as he wants too. He had doubts because their love is the only hoax he believes in. As Donghyuck lays in bed, he realizes that their relationship has major flaws, he wants to be with his partner rather than move onto someone else, who he knows he could also have a broken relationship with. “Don't want no other shade of blue but you”. Blue represents sadness. He doesn’t want any other sadness but the sadness that Mark gives him no matter how hurt he is. No matter how much Mark ignores him or get angry at him these days, he thought as long as he is with Mark it’s okay. He is both sad and happy to be with Mark. Donghyuck feels conflicted.

_  
You knew the hero died so what's the movie for?  
You knew it still hurts underneath my scars  
From when they pulled me apart  
You knew the password so I let you in the door  
You knew you won so what's the point of keeping score?  
You knew it still hurts underneath my scars  
From when they pulled me apart  
But what you did was just as dark  
(Ah, ah, ah)  
Darling, this was just as hard  
As when they pulled me apart  
_

Donghyuck knows that Mark realizes that their relationship is super toxic at this point, so what are they doing still dating each other? It is only killing both of them slowly. The media is spreading fake news like wildfire, the reporters won’t stop standing in front of their house every morning. Headlines like, Donghyuck is in for the money and that he is a gold digger and tricked Mark into dating him were made. At one point he thought to himself ‘all the liars are calling me one’. He felt so hopeless as if all those gossips were true but it’s not. He loves Mark even when he isn’t there to comfort him. Mark’s parents (especially his dad) seem to really despise Donghyuck. He has come over for dinner multiple of times but no progress. Mr and Mrs Lee would not acknowledge his existence. Dinner felt like hell every single time. Donghyuck is barely sane. He is heartbroken. 

Despite all the hate and backlash Donghyuck has been receiving and Mark not being there for him, he still leaves Mark texts like ‘you know the password to my door baby, I’ll be waiting.’ Everything goes Mark’s way even though Hyuck tries to fight for his rights in the relationship and tell Mark stuff. Mark has the upper hand in this relationship. _‘You knew it still hurts underneath my scars,from when they pulled me apart’_. Donghyuck still hasn’t recover from the fact that Mark’s parents hate him, from the media and now Mark, the only person he can turn for comfort and advice is doing this to him. Donghyuck feels as if he brought a knife to a gunfight, useless because Mark would come at him and he would lose or run out of words to say.

One night, Mark lost it. Stress took over him. Hurtful comments were made towards Donghyuck which he didn’t mean to say. Mark had brought up Hyuck’s worst fears and his past. Even though it was in the heat of the moment, a one-time thing, it still hurts the same because it came from the one person Donghyuck trusted with his whole heart.

This all happened because Mark hasn’t been answering Donghyuck’s texts or calls resulting him to worry. As the day turned to night dwindled the tension in Donghyuck grew. Mark should have been back by now, he usually is. Naturally, he left a bunch of missed calls and texts asking about his whereabouts which made Mark annoyed.

Soon enough Donghyuck heard the beeping sound of the door being entered open then followed by a loud slam of the door. He rushed down quickly towards the door. A strong scent of alcohol wafts in the air around a drunk Mark Lee. 

“Mark?” his voice is breaking. It breaks his heart to see his lover in this condition.

“ughhhh!” Mark groans slapping Donghyuck’s hands out of the way.

“Where have you been? I tried to contact you the whole day… I spent 24 hours thinking you were dead or something”

“Why are you so clingy Donghyuck! I have a lot of work to do, you know that! Why do keep bothering me?? Can you not bother me? Please you’re annoying me… I had a long day.” Mark’s voice was raised.

“I know you are busy but at least return my texts or call me back when you catch a break… Just fuck- tell me if you’re coming home for dinner or if you want to dine out. Tell me something Mark! You never tell me anything these days. You are not the only one tired okay!? I am also going crazy because the media wouldn’t shut up and reporters follow me every where I go. I am stressed out Mark… So please say something to me, I’m going crazy dealing with everything on my own. I have a husband they say but I don’t feel like it because every time I call you never seem to be home. You are not there for me. You hurt me just as much as those mean articles.” Donghyuck’s voice is breaking, shaky.

“Jeez…Donghyuck! Can you not right now? It’s true, those articles. Is it worth it when I left my ex-wife to marry you? All I can say is I don’t feel like it’s worth it. You are only giving me a hard time these days. You keep asking for attention. Especially at times like this I feel like it is so not worth it, marrying you and leaving that woman. When I was married to my ex-wife she was never clingy and up my ass like you are. No wonder even my parents hate you.” Mark sounded really drunk and annoyed.

Donghyuck pushed him, sadness turned into anger. It took Mark by surprise when he landed on the ground. He was sobered up by force. He then realized what he had said. He didn’t mean it. It slipped out.

“Fuck-” he knew he had fucked up big time.

“I didn’t mean that baby! I’m sorry” Mark looked up to only see Donghyuck is running upstairs.

Donghyuck had locked the door to their shared bedroom. Mark bangs on the door like crazy, apologizing nonstop begging Donghyuck to open the door. He stopped for a moment when he heard the door unlocked.

“I’m going to my parents’ house… don’t come to me until you are sober or when you think you’re ready to be an adult and talk about this rationally. We’re just going to hurt each other even more if we talk now” Donghyuck slammed the door.

\-------------☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ:⠀ *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: .⋆ -------------  
that night.

“Oh my god Ji! ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Rich people are so problematic. They think the world revolves around them. They are mean and selfish.” Donghyuck complains as he throws himself on the couch.

“I assume you had a fight with Mark?? What did he do this time…” Jisung lets out a sigh.

As Donghyuck was complaining to Jisung, his little brother the door bell rang followed with a familiar voice “Hyuck! Hyuck! I know you are there! Please let me in” sounding desperate.

“Fuck why is he here! I don’t want to see him Ji, please make him go away”

“But… this is not my problem. You go and see him yourself. I’m out of here.” Jisung left.

“You are no use Ji!”

Donghyuck chose to continue ignoring Mark. He doesn’t stop banging on the door and calling out for Donghyuck which left him no choice but to open the door. Anger building up inside of him as he walks towards the door.

“Why the fuck are you here? I thought I wasn’t worth your time.” Donghyuck spit out.

Mark looked sober a little. He had a panic look on him.

“Come back please baby…I’ll tell you the truth but never goodbye. We can work this out.” Mark is now crying on the porch.

Donghyuck let out the biggest sigh. A part of him feels sorry for Mark but the other part is filled with anger. Mark has been treating him like shit for months now. He used to be someone special to Mark but he turned him into nothing. He was the reason Dongyuck felt empty and heartbroken. He had no one. He kept trying to communicate with Mark but all he does is shut him up and cut him off.

“I used to believe you when you say we can work this out… but I feel like we can’t this time. What you did was just as dark. This was just as hard when they pulled me a part. Why Mark? Why did you push me away? Why don’t you give your time for me anymore? Am I really not worth it? Do you really not love me anymore? I was hurting so much but you never ask how am I feeling. You come home late and fall asleep on the couch and then leave early in the morning. I barely see you. I was lonekly.” tears pooling in Donghyuck’s eyes.

“I didn’t mean what I said earlier. It slipped out. I didn’t realize I have been ignoring you and acting like an asshole. I’m sorry Hyuck. I was so caught up on work trying to improve a lot of stuff that I hurt your feelings in the process. But never have I ever stopped loving you okay? I will always love you. I am no Mark Lee without you. I’m sorry for only realizing this now. I know I am a bad husband. I hurt you. I am not there for you and I am sorry. When you pushed me earlier… it made me realize how I messed up. You never get physical with e even if you’re mad you would just sulk the whole day. You looked so hurt, I felt bad. I’m sorry that work has turned me into this workaholic. I love you Hyuckie, I hope you know that.” Mark stares at his shoes not daring to look at Donghyuck.

“Let’s go home… please? I’ll explain everything else. I will give you all my hours tonight and make up for all those times you were alone. I miss your warmth and your cuddles. Just come home?” Mark hold out Donghyuck’s hands, looking into his eyes.

Donghyuck just nods because he really didn’t want to waste his energy fighting Mark. Donghyuck feels uncertain even though Mark reassured him that he’ll change. Donghyuck thinks what Mark said was bullshit because he knows no one can change overnight. But even after being hurt by his lover, Donghyuck still thinks that Mark is the only one for him. His one true destiny because no matter what Mark did Donghyuck would always think of him every time and moment he has. He would think of his lover all day long. Mark has definitely conquered all of him. Donghyuck is still emotionally unstable and so is Mark. The older he gets, the more often he gets angry at Donghyuck over small things. Despite always getting angry at Donghuck, he is also one of his weakness and vice versa. Individually they would both lose their sanity if they broke up. 

In bed Donghyuck is all cuddled up with Mark. Mark has fallen asleep. Donghyuck took the opportunity to look at his lover. He misses him truly. He caress Mark’s hair then kissed his forehead. He then whispered under his breath before he fell asleep.

“Your faithless love's the only hoax I believe in, Mark Lee”

Despite Mark Lee being the main reason for his sadness, he would die for his lover and give him anything he wants. To Donghyuck, he doesn’t want any other sadness but the sadness that Mark gives him no matter how much Mark hurts him. He would still be willing to be with his lover, Mark Lee.


End file.
